


По уши

by Rosy_Warner



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Когда Джо сказал Барри, что один из его одноклассников получил условно-досрочное освобождение и должен ходить в колледж, Барри подумал, что будет легко последовать совету Джо и держаться подальше от этого парня. Кампус был большим, а лекции проходили в огромных аудиториях, полных студентов. Так всё и было, пока он не встретил Леонарда Снарта. Тогда Барри вспомнил, что всегда был неравнодушен к плохим парням. А избегать этого парня, с его голубыми глазами и остроумием, будет сложно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head Over Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692536) by [StillNotGinger10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Привет. Меня зовут Барри (итал.).  
> ²Привет. Меня зовут Леонард (итал.).

      — Я просто говорю, сынок, — сказал Джо, переворачивая сосиски, которые готовил для последнего ужина перед возвращением Барри в колледж, — тебе нужно держаться от него подальше.  
  
      Барри рассмеялся. Он ценил заботу Джо, но был уверен, что не столкнётся с Леонардом Снартом.  
  
      — Джо, это большой университет, и у нас огромные аудитории. Даже если мы с ним и окажемся в одном классе, каковы шансы того, что я найду его среди двухсот человек?  
  
      — Кого найдёшь? — спросила Айрис, входя в комнату с последними пакетами продуктов.  
  
      Барри с улыбкой забрал их и поставил на стол, принимаясь разбирать покупки.  
  
      — Леонарда Снарта.  
  
      — Снарт… — протянула Айрис, задумываясь на мгновение. — Это не тот вор, о котором недавно говорил папа?  
  
      — Ага, — ответил Джо вместо Барри. — Они согласились на сделку, предложенную адвокатом.  
  
      — На УДО? — спросила Айрис, забирая овощи, которые Барри только что достал из холодильника, чтобы сделать салат.  
  
      — Хуже, — сказал Джо, поворачиваясь спиной к плите и лицом к дочери. — УДО при условии, что он ходит в школу.  
  
      — Мою школу, — влез в разговор Барри. — Джо думает, что мы увидимся в кампусе, и Снарт... — Он замолчал и посмотрел на Джо, приподняв брови. Чего именно он опасается? Барри пожал плечами, показывая Айрис свою неуверенность. — Не знаю, обидит меня?  
  
      — Он преступник, Барр, — тяжело вздохнул Джо.  
  
      — Преступник, которому не за чем на меня нападать и которого я, скорее всего, никогда не встречу.  
  
      Айрис подошла к плите и перевернула жарящуюся сосиску, кладя свободную руку на плечо отца.  
  
      — Барри прав, пап. Даже я с трудом нашла его, когда приезжала в его колледж, а ведь я знала, где искать.  
  
      Джо вздохнул, но не успел он заговорить, как Барри подошёл к нему и коснулся его руки.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо, Джо, но, обещаю, я буду осторожен.  
  
      Джо накрыл его ладонь своей.  
  
      — О большем я и не прошу.  


***

  
  
      Барри помнил об обещании, данном Джо, добираясь до кампуса, но стоило ему вернуться в свою комнату в общежитии и посетить пару уроков, не столкнувшись с Леонардом Снартом, и он стал забывать об этом. Когда Барри торопился на третий урок за первую неделю, он уже совсем не думал о Снарте.  
  
      Он, как всегда, опаздывал, а кабинет располагался в здании, в котором Барри ещё никогда не был. Он искал аудиторию дольше, чем рассчитывал, но всё ещё надеялся проскользнуть в класс незамеченным. Уроки естествознания, как известно, проводились в огромных лекционных залах, поэтому один опоздавший среди нескольких сотен студентов не должен привлечь внимания.  
  
      312. 313. 314, вот! Кабинет 314, Барри нашёл его.  
  
      Открыв дверь так тихо, как только было возможно, Барри проскользнул в класс, обнаружив не больше пятидесяти человек, некоторые из которых, в том числе и профессор, наблюдали, как он медленно закрывает за собой дверь. Барри смущённо улыбнулся и поспешил занять первое попавшееся свободное место.  
  
      Вздохнув, Барри с трудом удержался от желания спрятать лицо в ладонях. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда отсутствие пунктуальности заставляло его краснеть. С этого момента ему нужно будет постараться произвести самое лучшее впечатление. Барри достал тетрадь и ручку, приготовившись делать записи.  
  
      Но стоило ему начать слушать лекцию, Барри осознал, что не понимает и половины сказанного профессором, и это было бессмысленно. Как разные способы поприветствовать кого-то связаны с химией?  
  
      Оглянувшись, Барри заметил, что никто, кроме него, не выглядит озадаченным. Человек рядом с ним, парень примерно того же роста, что и Барри, хоть и выглядящий старше, внимательно слушал, что-то записывая в тетрадь.  
  
      Барри наклонился к нему, чтобы привлечь внимание, и прошептал:  
  
      — Он вообще по-английски говорит? Серьёзно, что это за язык? — Возможно, шутка сможет растопить лёд, и этот парень поможет ему наверстать упущенное.  
  
      Когда парень повернулся, Барри увидел волевой подбородок и яркие, удивлённые глаза. С каких пор студенты, изучающие химию, выглядели _так_? Парень приподнял бровь и просто ответил:  
  
      — Итальянский.  
  
      Итальянский? Барри бы понял, если бы на химии учили латинский, но итальянский?  
  
      — Как это связано с химией? — спросил Барри.  
  
      Парень не ответил, просто подвинул лист бумаги ближе к Барри. Учебная программа. Должно быть, профессор раздал её до того, как он пришёл. Барри уже хотел поблагодарить парня, когда заметил название курса, написанное жирным шрифтом вверху страницы.  
  
      — Введение в итальянский? — спросил он с ужасом, просачивающимся в каждое слово.  
  
      — Ошибся кабинетом? — спокойно поинтересовался парень, но Барри был слишком занят, гипнотизируя взглядом лист.  
  
      Он вцепился в волосы и опустил голову.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что это _снова_ произошло, — простонал он. — Теперь я пропускаю первый урок _и_ должен Айрис десять баксов.  
  
      Парень рядом с ним прыснул, и Барри хотел уже огрызнуться и сказать, что это не смешно, но парень заговорил первым:  
  
      — Просто уйди.  
  
      — Что? Я только что пришёл. Он заметит, — прошептал Барри на этот раз немного громче, указывая на профессора. — Кто-то что-нибудь скажет. Это грубо.  
  
      Парень несколько мгновений изучал его взглядом, сведя брови, будто Барри был неразрешимой головоломкой. Барри уже хотел что-то сказать, но только покачал головой и вернулся к занятию.  
  
      Следующие двадцать минут Барри делал вид, что внимательно слушает профессора, крутя в руках карандаш и беспокойно болтая ногой. Он не обращал внимания на своего соседа, пока профессор не попросил их потренировать приветствие друг с другом.  
  
      — Кажется, тебе пора попробовать сбежать, — сказал парень вместо приветствия на итальянском, когда они повернулись друг к другу.  
  
      Барри тоже так подумал, но, когда он начал подниматься, профессор подошёл, чтобы послушать, как продвигаются дела. Барри плюхнулся на своё место.  
  
      — Ciao. Sono Barry¹.  
  
      — Ciao. Sono Leonard², — сказал парень, выглядя так, будто с трудом сдерживал смех. Профессор перешёл к другой группе, встав так, чтобы загораживать дверь.  
  
      — Ты самый невезучий человек на планете, парень, — заметил Леонард.  
  
      — Я не парень, — ответил Барри, повернувшись к Леонарду. — Я же сказал, sono Barry.  
  
      Леонард рассмеялся.  
  
      — Хорошо, _Барри_ , — сказал он. — Меня зовут Леонард Снарт. Запомни моё имя, потому что теперь ты мой должник.  
  
      — Должник? — начал Барри, но Леонард уже поднялся и пересёк комнату.  
  
      Что он делал? Барри забеспокоился, увидев, что он подходит к профессору. Но Леонард просто показал преподавателю что-то в тетради.  
  
      — Я забежал вперёд. Как произносится это слово?  
  
      Леонард так наклонил тетрадь, что профессору пришлось повернуться спиной к Барри и двери, чтобы прочесть.  
  
      Поняв, что делает Леонард, Барри соскочил со своего места с широкой улыбкой на лице. Это был его шанс! Это была возможность проскочить незамеченным. Он добрался до двери и, уже почти покинув кабинет, поймал взгляд Леонарда и одними губами прошептал «Спасибо».  
  
      Тот кивнул, и Барри ушёл, думая, что Леонард ошибался: он не был самым невезучим человеком на планете. Возможно, он и попал в неправильный класс и застрял там ненадолго, но ему повезло, ведь он оказался рядом с кем-то, кто хотел помочь.  
  
      И только когда Барри нашёл кабинет 341, где на самом деле проводилась химия, он вспомнил предостережение Джо и понял, почему имя Леонарда Снарта звучало так знакомо.


	2. Chapter 2

      Барри не рассказал Джо о встрече с Леонардом Снартом. Они случайно столкнулись в кабинете, в котором Барри и не должен был быть, и этого больше не повторится. Шансы снова встретиться с Леонардом были мизерными. Он скорее найдёт доказательства существования снежного человека. Вообще-то, как он и говорил Айрис десятки раз, их было множество, поэтому, возможно, правильнее сказать, что он скорее найдёт доказательства, которые смогут убедить Джо в существовании снежного человека.  
  
      Возможно, это было и к лучшему, думал Барри, бродя между стеллажами в университетской библиотеке — в его обязанности входило раскладывание книг. От Снарта не стоило ждать ничего хорошего, как и говорил Джо, пусть он и казался слишком хорошим для преступника.  
  
      Барри вздохнул, закончив работу с очередным рядом, и подпрыгнул, услышав, как знакомый голос, доносившийся от компьютеров, расположенных вдоль стены, прорычал:  
  
      — Чёрт.  
  
      Барри вышел из-за стеллажа и увидел Леонарда Снарта, сидящего перед компьютером, склонившегося над ним и рычащего; он выглядел так, будто раздумывал, ударить монитор или нет.  
  
      Широко раскрыв глаза, Барри скрылся за ближайшим стеллажом. Он не должен был снова столкнуться с Леонардом. Согласно статистике, это было крайне маловероятно. И он обещал Джо.  
  
      А ещё он был в долгу у Леонарда, и тот выглядел так, будто ему сейчас не помешала бы помощь.  
  
      Сделав глубокий вдох и расправив плечи, Барри снова вышел из-за стеллажей и подошёл к компьютерам.  
  
      — Леонард? — спросил он, присаживаясь рядом с ним. — Нужна помощь?  
  
      Леонард взглянул на Барри, и на его лице были написаны только отчаяние и раздражение.  
  
      — Не твоя проблема, Барри, — напомнил Леонард. Наверное, это не должно было так сильно волновать Барри.  
  
      — Вообще-то, — начал Барри, несмотря на то, что Леонард отвернулся обратно к экрану, — я здесь работаю, поэтому моя обязанность — помогать людям, которые нуждаются в этом. — Леонард снова повернулся к нему, и их битва взглядами длилась так долго, что Барри чуть не начал ёрзать. Однако он смог усидеть спокойно, как будто Леонард таким образом проверял, врёт ли он.   
  
      — Кроме того, я твой должник, правда? — добавил Барри.  
  
      Леонард посмотрел на него ещё пару мгновений, а потом указал на экран.  
  
      — Я не могу открыть статью полностью, — наконец сказал он.  
  
      Тогда Барри повернулся к компьютеру. Он уже пользовался это базой данных и знал, какой мудрёной она может быть для кого-то, кто не привык с нею работать.   
  
      — Точно, — ответил Барри, наклоняясь вперёд и двигая мышкой. — Кнопка маловата. Она вот тут. — Он щёлкнул на неё, и экран изменился. Появилась блеклая версия статьи с окошком для логина поверх неё. — Теперь тебе просто нужно ввести номер ID.  
  
      Леонард посмотрел на экран, затем снова на Барри, нахмурив брови. Он достал кошелёк и вынул студенческий ID из одного из кармашков.  
  
      — Этот? — спросил он, показывая Барри номер, напечатанный на карточке.  
  
      — Именно этот, — кивнул Барри, и Леонард начал вводить номер. Он печатал только указательным пальцем, как Джо и некоторые детективы постарше. Если Леонард обычно печатал именно так, то он, должно быть, тратил на задания целую вечность. Эта мысль заставила Барри поморщиться. Когда Леонард вошёл в систему, перед ним появилась статья.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — сказал он, пролистывая текст, не читая. — Она длинная.  
  
      — Обычно они такие, — подметил Барри, наблюдая за лицом Леонарда, проглядывающего текст. — О чём твоё задание?  
  
      — Анализ технологий, использованных при строительстве Центрального моста. — Это было… не по части Барри, но он уже стал эксперт по поиску информации и с лёгкостью мог найти более чем достаточно для того, чтобы написать работу, кликнув мышкой всего несколько раз. И он понял, что сейчас ему понадобятся эти навыки, когда Леонард перестал пролистывать текст и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Написать который эта статья мне никак не поможет.  
  
      Барри взглянул на экран компьютера и увидел, что статья была о мосте, но не о строительстве.  
  
      — Ладно, — сказал Барри, осторожно подвигаясь ближе к Леонарду, чтобы ему было удобнее пользоваться клавиатурой и мышкой. — Мы просто вернёмся к поиску и…  
  
      Леонард поднял голову и увидел, как Барри использует расширенный поиск, чтобы уменьшить количество результатов и найти нужные им ключевые слова и фразы. За несколько минут Барри открыл пять вкладок с разными сайтами, которые казались полезными, и повернулся к Леонарду.  
  
      — Эти выглядят неплохо, да? Эта информация тебе нужна?  
  
      Но Леонард смотрел на Барри, а не на компьютер.   
  
      — Как ты это сделал? — медленно спросил он.  
  
      Барри нервно прыснул и потёр шею.  
  
      — Ты научишься парочке трюков, написав несколько эссе. Да и моя работа здесь тоже помогает. Библиотекари часто просят меня напечатать и сложить буклеты о том, как пользоваться базой данных.  
  
      Барри осознал, что всё ещё сидит ближе, чем обычно только тогда, когда Леонард чуть не ударился подбородком о его руку, опуская голову. Он начал откатываться на стуле подальше, однако Леонард схватил подлокотник его кресла, удерживая Барри на месте. Он замешкался, как будто не знал, что сказать, но наконец тихо проговорил:  
  
      — Я не писал работы со школы, а тогда мы ещё не пользовались компьютерами. Чёрт, я даже не уверен, что и тогда дописывал свои работы до конца. — Леонард снова замешкался, глядя на Барри и подбирая слова. Когда он вновь заговорил, его голос звучал убедительнее. — Ты признал, что ты у меня в долгу.  
  
      Барри прищурился, осознав, что таким образом Леонард просит о помощи. Он был не из тех парней, которые легко признавали собственные слабости, однако именно это он сейчас и делал. Признавал, что ему нужна помощь. По-своему. Барри сглотнул и кивнул.  
  
      — Как я уже говорил, это моя работа. Я помогу тебе с твоим анализом. — Технически, его работа заключалась в том, чтобы направить студентов в определённые секции или к библиотекарям, которые помогали с исследованиями, но Барри сомневался, что Леонард попросит их о помощи. И он не хотел, чтобы парень, который выручил его, испытывал трудности с чем-то, с чем Барри мог помочь. Леонард медленно разжал ладонь, отпуская подлокотник, и повернулся к компьютеру.  
  
      — С чего мне начать? — спросил он.  
  
      Он ещё даже не открыл вордовский документ. Барри сделал глубокий вдох, приготовившись начать с самого начала и попытался немного расслабить напряжённые плечи, не обращая внимания на все предупреждения Джо, которые крутились в голове.  
  
      Он помог Леонарду открыть вордовский документ и создать титульный лист и заголовок — даже открыл ему сайт, который знакомил с форматом эссе, — а затем показал, как нужно организовывать поиск информации. Пока Барри помогал ему написать вступление, он понял, что Леонард очень хорошо обращался со словами. Он знал, как выразить свои идеи так, чтобы они звучали интересно, но ему нужна была помощь Барри в организации работы — куда вставить тезис, когда начать новый абзац, как процитировать текст и тому подобное, — однако Леонард учился быстро для того, кто никогда не использовал технологии или не писал эссе. Прошла пара часов, и, после того, как они с Леонардом плечом к плечу перечитали его работу, Барри откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
      — Выглядит здорово, Леонард, — улыбнулся Барри.  
  
      — Лен, — исправил он, тоже откидываясь на спинку стула. — Называй меня Лен. И спасибо, Барри. Если бы не ты, я бы всё ещё пытался найти нужную статью.  
  
      — Без проблем, — ответил Барри, застенчиво потирая шею и оглядываясь. Бросив взгляд на часы, он подскочил. — Эм, был рад тебе помочь, но мне нужно идти, — сказал Барри, задвигая стул и уходя, бросая напоследок: — Увидимся.  
  
      Как бы сильно Барри ни хотел сказать, что он надеялся больше никогда не увидеть точёные черты лица Лена, его задумчивость, он не мог. Он правда хотел встретиться с ним, потому что они так хорошо провели время за написанием эссе, что оно пролетело незаметно. Если Лен был интересным, с ним было  _так_  весело, то как Барри мог не желать общаться с ним? Но прямо сейчас ему нужно было уходить, потому что Лен отвлёк его и он даже не заметил, что должен был отметиться ещё двадцать минут назад.


	3. Chapter 3

      — Так ты его ещё не видел? — громко и чётко проговорил голос Айрис в наушниках Барри. Он раздавал листовки своего кружка. В этом месте люди собирались, чтобы обсудить что-то странное, сверхъестественное, необъяснимое. Его кружок не пользовался популярностью, но Барри надеялся, что, рассказав о нём, он привлечёт больше людей, возможно даже тех, кто испытал что-то такое на себе.   
  
      — Я же говорил Джо, кампус большой, сомневаюсь, что я вообще когда-нибудь его встречу, — сказал Барри в микрофон на проводе наушников. Желудок неприятно сжался от необходимости лгать. Он терпеть не мог врать Айрис, но она бы стала волноваться и задала бы миллион вопросов, если бы он рассказал ей про Лена, да и говорить было особо не о чём. Барри случайно дважды с ним столкнулся. Этого больше не повторится.  
  
      — Ага, — вздохнула Айрис. — Хотя это было бы интересно.  
  
      — Не опасно? — спросил Барри, вручая несколько листовок группе студентов, покидающих собрание студенческого совета.  
  
      — Ты говоришь со мной, а не с папой, — ответила Айрис, и Барри задумался о том, что, возможно, ему _стоило_ всё ей рассказать, но после её следующих слов эта мысль вылетела из головы. — Я хотела посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь на него, учитывая твою слабость к плохим парням.   
  
      — У меня _нет_ слабости к плохим парням, — сказал Барри, из-за чего девушка, проходящая мимо, дёрнулась. Он извиняюще улыбнулся и предложил ей листовку.   
  
      — Мы вместе ходили в школу, — рассмеялась Айрис. — Ещё как есть.  
  
      — Нет, я… — Но не успел Барри закончить, как он врезался в кого-то спиной и выронил листовки. — Вот чёрт, — пробормотал он, а потом сказал громче: — Извините.  
  
      Барри наклонился, чтобы поднять листовки.  
  
      — Извините? — переспросила Айрис. — За что? Что случилось?  
  
      Барри не ответил на её вопрос, потому что внезапно в поле его зрения возникла рука, протягивающая ему листовки. Он резко поднял голову и увидел Лена, присевшего на колени рядом с ним. Конечно, Барри врезался в него именно тогда, когда врал Айрис, что никогда не виделся с Леном, подумал он, краснея.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал Барри, принимая листовки, поднимая те, что остались на полу, и вставая.  
  
      Лен тоже поднялся, забирая у Барри одну из листовок.  
  
      Барри почувствовал, как лицо потеплело ещё сильнее, и почесал затылок. Люди всегда прикалывались над ним из-за его странных хобби и интересов. Теперь и Лен будет над ним смеяться.  
  
      — Эм, да, — ответил Барри. — НЛО и всё такое. Это кружок, где мы обсуждаем то, что кажется невозможным, и изучаем доказательства, чтобы прийти к собственным выводам.  
  
      — Кого-то правда заинтересовал твой кружок? — спросила Айрис так, будто ей было сложно в это поверить.  
  
      — Есть доказательства? — поинтересовался Лен почти в то же время.  
  
      — Да! — воскликнул Барри, мгновенно загораясь из-за того, что его не списали со счётов, даже не выслушав. — Больше, чем ты думаешь. Хочешь присоединиться? Тебе необязательно оставаться, ты можешь просто посмотреть, как у нас всё проходит.  
  
      Барри говорил и понимал, что это плохая идея. Он обещал Джо избегать Лена, а сейчас приглашал его в свой кружок. Лен издал уклончивый звук.  
  
      — Я подумаю об этом.  
  
      — Отлично! — улыбнулся Барри. — Это всё, о чём я прошу.  
  
      Лен улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
      — Вообще-то, я надеялся снова столкнуться с тобой. — Надеялся? Сердце Барри подпрыгнуло в груди, и Лен продолжил. — Когда ты не будешь опаздывать на урок и мы не будем ничем заняты.  
  
      Почему Лен искал его? И почему ему нужно было, чтобы они оба были свободны? По крайней мере, урок Барри начнётся не раньше, чем через… Он посмотрел на часы. Две минуты?!  
  
      — Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Барри, запихивая листовки в рюкзак. — Я _на самом деле_ опаздываю на урок. Спасибо, что напомнил, я постараюсь найти тебя позже.  
  
      Барри поспешил уйти, сам не понимая, соврал он или сказал правду.  
  
      В спешке он совсем забыл, что Айрис всё ещё была на линии, и вспомнил только тогда, когда снова услышал её голос у себя в ухе.   
  
      — Кто это был?  
  
      — Просто парень, которого я недавно встретил в классе, — ответил Барри, задыхаясь от бега.  
  
      — Парень, которому интересна твоя сверхъестественная ерунда? Не упускай его, Барри.  
  
      — Ага, ага, — сказал Барри, размышляя, думала бы она то же самое, если бы знала, кем был этот парень, или нет. — Слушай, у меня правда сейчас урок, поэтому мне нужно бежать. Поговорим позже.  
  
      Быстро попрощавшись, они повесили трубку. Тогда Барри затормозил, чтобы тихо проскользнуть в кабинет. Как и в ту первую неделю, когда он познакомился с Леном, Барри сел на ближайшее пустое место. В этот раз рядом с ним никто не сидел. Кабинеты были слишком огромными, чтобы было заметно, что кто-то опоздал или не пришёл на занятие. Учеников было так много, что уроки проводились в лекционных залах с рядами сидений, как на стадионах, расположенными перед доской для мела. Студенты сливались в пятно из лиц, иногда разбавляемое светом от ноутбуков. Барри было даже слишком легко смешаться с толпой.  
  
      Он машинально вёл конспект, но мыслями был далеко от этого класса. Барри всё ещё думал о разговорах с Айрис и Леном.  
  
      Должен ли он рассказать Айрис про Лена? Вряд ли она скажет Джо. Айрис сохранила многие его секреты: тот раз, когда он впервые пробовал курить, все те разы, когда он пропускал школу, чтобы выследить невозможное или попытаться навестить своего отца, — поэтому, скорее всего, она умолчит и об этом. А было ли вообще о чём рассказывать? Все три раза, что они встречались, были случайностью, и они никак не могли связаться. Они даже не могли договориться где-нибудь встретиться. Не то чтобы Барри договорился бы, конечно.  
  
      Но ведь он только что сказал Лену, что постарается найти его позже. Он постарается? А _стоит_ ли?  
  
      Барри не собирался лгать, но ещё ему не хотелось нарушать обещание, данное Джо. Хотя Лен никогда не делал ничего, что казалось Барри опасным. Он знал, что преступники не всегда _казались_ преступниками, но Барри просто чувствовал, что Лен — хороший человек. Он не знал, откуда у него такая уверенность, но просто не мог избавиться от чувства, что в Лене есть что-то хорошее.  
  
      Возможно, суд был прав, дав ему второй шанс. Возможно, он заслужил этот шанс выучиться и стать законопослушным гражданином. Возможно, ему нужен был именно этот шанс, чтобы встать на правильный путь.  
  
      Должен ли Барри сторониться человека, который однажды пошёл не по той дорожке?  
  
      Не должен ли Барри помочь ему и поверить в его невинность — сделать то, чего не могли сделать другие люди по отношению к его отцу?  
  
      И прежде чем Барри смог обдумать это, люди вокруг начали вставать и покидать кабинет. Он даже не заметил, как учитель закончил занятие. По крайней мере ему удалось на автопилоте списать то, что было на доске.  
  
      Следуя за своими одноклассниками, Барри поднялся и вышел из здания. За время занятия небо успело потемнеть, и, взглянув на облака, он понадеялся, что успеет добраться до общежития, пока не начнётся дождь. Ноутбук, который Джо подарил ему на окончание школы, лежал в его тонком рюкзаке, и Барри не мог рисковать и мочить его.  
  
      Пока он шёл через кампус, толпа постепенно исчезла. Его одноклассники направлялись либо на другие занятия, либо к своим машинам, и в итоге Барри остался единственным, кто шёл по тротуару, только изредка мимо него кто-то проходил.  
  
      Он преодолел уже половину пути, когда первая капля дождя упала на его щёку. Спустя несколько шагов Барри почувствовал ещё одну каплю. И ещё одну.  
  
      Дождь усиливался, и у Барри было всего несколько секунд на то, чтобы забежать под навес и не намокнуть.  
  
      Чёрт. Он правда думал, что успеет дойти до дома.  
  
      Вздохнув, Барри сбросил лямку рюкзака с плеча, чтобы перетянуть его вперёд и проверить, не намок ли он. Совсем чуть-чуть. Это было хорошо. Он не мог позволить себе чинить ноутбук или вообще покупать новый и не хотел объяснять Джо, как умудрился сломать его.   
  
      Убирая рюкзак обратно за спину, Барри понял, что лучше бы ему было купить новый перед началом семестра. Этот у него был ещё со старшей школы, и он уже почти протёрся до дыр. Барри думал, что сможет проходить с этим рюкзаком ещё семестр, но сейчас уже жалел о своём решении.  
  
      Дождь лил сплошной стеной, был таким сильным, что Барри даже не видел здание напротив. И он, кажется, и не собирался заканчиваться.  
  
      Внезапно человек пробился через поток дождя и вступил в его безопасное убежище. Парень тоже торопился попасть под навес и теперь стоял рядом с Барри, накрыв голову длинным чёрным пальто. Он опустил его на плечи и стряхнул с коротких волос случайно попавшие на них капли. Парень казался знакомым, но Барри потребовалась целая минута, чтобы узнать ту часть его профиля, что была видна.  
  
      — Лен?  
  
      Парень резко поднял голову, и удивлённое выражение лица Лена медленно сменилось позабавленным, которое уже стало ассоциироваться у Барри именно с ним.  
  
      — Два раза за один день? Каковы шансы? — сказал он.  
  
      — Просто астрономические, — пробормотал Барри, а потом заговорил громче. — Извини за то, что случилось сегодня. Я совсем потерял счёт времени.  
  
      — Это часто с тобой случается?  
  
      — Нет, — сказал Барри и поморщился; было очевидно, что он врёт. Лен усмехнулся.  
  
      — Пошли, — кивнул он в сторону двери позади них, и пошёл в ту сторону.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Мы застряли тут на какое-то время. Можем взять что-нибудь поесть. — Только тогда, после слов Лена, Барри понял, что они стояли под навесом одной из множества пиццерий в кампусе.  
  
      Кивнув, он последовал за Леном внутрь, к столику. Барри был голоден, но в общежитии у него ещё осталась еда. Учебники в этом семестре стоили дороже, чем он думал, и у него не осталось денег для того, чтобы есть в кафе. Он осмотрел цены в меню так незаметно, как только мог, пытаясь найти то, что дешевле всего. Но Лен, судя по всему, заметил это.  
  
      — Давай разделим пиццу? Я угощаю.  
  
      Барри сразу же заспорил.  
  
      — Что? Нет, я не могу позволить тебе…  
  
      — Я всё равно хотел поговорить с тобой. Позволь мне купить тебе пиццу в обмен на твоё время.  
  
      Барри был не из тех, кто отказывается от бесплатной еды, тем более когда её предлагают дважды, поэтому он согласился и позволил Лену сделать заказ, когда к ним подошла официантка.  
  
      — О чём ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Барри, когда они снова остались одни. Поэтому Лен надеялся снова столкнуться с ним? Барри весь урок думал, с чего бы Лену хотеть с ним встретиться. Он не верил, что успел произвести особое впечатление.  
  
      — Работа, которую ты помог мне написать, — сказал Лен, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Я получил A. Без тебя я бы выполнил её далеко не так хорошо.   
  
      О. Лен просто хотел поблагодарить его, вот и всё. Может, этого Барри и нужно было ожидать.   
  
      — Ерунда. Я же говорил, что не против помочь.   
  
      Когда Лен заговорил, его слова были ровными и взвешенными.  
  
      — Я тут думал, не будешь ли ты против помочь немного ещё?  
  
      — В смысле?  
  
      Тогда Лен наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтями на стол, и посмотрел Барри прямо в глаза.  
  
      — Я не могу облажаться тут, Барри. Многое зависит от того, закончу ли я школу, и всё это пропадёт, если мои оценки испортятся. — Барри стало интересно, имел ли Лен в виду, что его отправят обратно в тюрьму или было что-то ещё, чего он не знал. Лен замолчал, словно не мог решить, что сказать. Он открыл рот, но снова закрыл его и покачал головой. А затем откинулся на спинку дивана. Напряжённая атмосфера, которую Барри и не замечал, ослабла, но всё ещё была ощутима, как будто Лен заставлял себя оставаться спокойным и говорить ровным тоном. — С этим ты можешь мне помочь.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я занимался с тобой? — спросил Барри.  
  
      Лен склонил голову к плечу, как будто он думал о другом слове, но не хотел сейчас спорить из-за этого.  
  
      — Я не жду, что ты будешь делать это бесплатно, — ответил он.  
  
      Барри не помешали бы деньги, но он не думал, что положение Лена было намного лучше, чем у него. Его отец лишился всех своих вещей и сбережений, когда оказался в тюрьме, и Барри думал, что и с Леном произошло то же самое. Кроме того, помогать человеку изменить свою жизнь к лучшему нужно не только из-за денег. Барри должен желать помочь только потому, что это правильно. Не успел он ответить, как появилась официантка с пиццей, осторожно опуская её на стол между ними.   
  
      — Пицца, — сказал Барри, но, поймав ожидающий взгляд Лена, объяснил: — Это моя цена. Я буду заниматься с тобой, а ты иногда будешь покупать мне пиццу.  
  
      Лен несколько мгновений смотрел на него, словно ожидал, что Барри скажет что-то ещё. Когда этого не произошло, он сам нарушил тишину:  
  
      — Договорились.  
  
      — Договорились, — улыбнулся Барри и взял кусок пиццы.  
  
      Но его улыбка стала натянутой, когда он вспомнил об ещё одном обещании, данном им недавно. Если повезёт, Барри сможет помогать Лену так, чтобы Джо ничего не узнал.


	4. Chapter 4

      Лен никогда не думал, что пойдёт в колледж, и уж тем более не подозревал, что однажды попадёт туда бесплатно, на деньги государства. Всё-таки отправлять преступников в колледж вместо тюрьмы было не в правилах суда.   
  
      Это было так же необычно, как и то, что общественный адвокат на самом деле прилагал усилия, работая над его делом на безвозмездной основе. Он заинтересовался Леном и взял на себя смелость убедить судью в том, что у Лена есть потенциал. Разумеется, Лену было суждено совершить несколько ошибок, учитывая, что пример ему подавал грязный коп. Однако если дать ему ещё один шанс, если позволить ему пойти в колледж — возможность, которой у него никогда не было, — Лен может стать хорошим, полноценным членом общества. А его упорство при получении диплома о среднем образовании во время заключения показало его преданность новому пути. Он хотел выйти из тени своего отца и стать хорошим примером для своей младшей сестры, а суд может помочь ему сделать и то, и другое вместо того, чтобы просто посадить в тюрьму очередную жертву обстоятельств.   
  
      По крайней мере, таков был аргумент его адвоката. И если это помогло ему выбраться из тюрьмы, Лен не собирался спорить. Не то чтобы он планировал отказываться от преступлений, но Лен мог сыграть свою роль, пока не закончится УДО. Ему будет легче достигнуть своих целей, если он не будет в розыске.  
  
      Вот только учёба в колледже давалась Лену тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Он никогда не учился в школе особенно хорошо, но это было, в основном, из-за того, что он не очень-то и старался. Лен был умнее большинства и быстро обучался новому. Однако эти качества не особо помогали ему, учитывая, что студенты колледжа должны были посещать онлайн-курсы, использовать базы данных при работе над эссе и писать тысячи слов в неделю благодаря удобству технологий. Лену повезло, что он встретил Барри Аллена. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким старым, как в тот момент, когда пытался разобраться в компьютерной системе в библиотеке, а Барри с такой лёгкостью управлялся с ней. И делал так, чтобы и Лену было легко. Это явно стоило больше нескольких пицц.   
  
      Когда Лен вошёл в библиотеку, чтобы встретиться с Барри и поработать над своим последним заданием, он увидел парня, лежащего на краю огромного фонтана, расположенного перед библиотекой. Его глаза были закрыты, поэтому Барри не заметил, как усмехнулся Лен, когда подошёл к нему. Барри во многом был похож на типичного студента колледжа. Он работал на кампусе, жил в общежитии, любил бесплатную еду, а ещё лежал в странных положениях куда чаще, чем сидел на стуле.  
  
      — Не только вовремя, ещё и раньше. Ты исправляешься, парень, — сказал Лен, останавливаясь рядом с Барри. Вот только Барри не пошевелился. Он никак не отреагировал на появление Лена. Неужели он спал?  
  
      Лен потрепал его по плечу, и Барри так сильно вздрогнул, что чуть не упал в фонтан. Лен схватил его за руку, чтобы удержать.  
  
      — Эй, всё в порядке, Барри.  
  
      Глаза Барри были широко распахнуты, и он огляделся по сторонам, а затем медленно сел. Затем его взгляд наткнулся на Лена.  
  
      — Лен? Я…  
  
      Его взгляд обежал всё вокруг, и выражение в них ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Страх.  
  
      — Извини, я уснул, — ответил Барри, качая головой; из его глаз исчезла часть паники, но Лен не мог забыть то, что видел. Почему Барри так испугался? Ему приснился кошмар или была причина, по которой Барри побоялся, что на него нападут, как только проснулся? Потому что с чего бы ещё ему оглядываться по сторонам, если он не ожидал никакой опасности?  
  
      Лен молча наблюдал, как Барри берёт себя в руки, рассматривая его. Он отпустил Барри, когда тот улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что улыбка выглядела натянутой.  
  
      — Пора учиться? — спросил Барри, поднимаясь на ноги и перебрасывая сумку через плечо.  
  
      Лен только кивнул и последовал за Барри в библиотеку. Иногда было трудно вспомнить, что люди, похожие на Барри — люди, которые улыбались, следовали правилам и были успешными, — могли сталкиваться с теми же проблемами, что и Лен.  
  
      Барри был взрослым человеком, который мог о себе позаботиться, но Лен всё равно решил присмотреться к знакам насилия. Возможно, задать несколько вопросов немного позже. В конце концов, он не знал о том, что происходит у Барри дома. Однако здесь, посреди библиотеки, рядом с Барри, который только что проснулся и ещё не до конца успокоился, было явно не время и не место.  
  
      Лен выложил книги и ноутбук на стол. Он объяснил Барри своё задание, снова понимая, насколько же это была не его стихия. Лен хорошо знал, как работают машины и люди и как использовать это в свою пользу, как не читать кучу книг, а укладывать необходимую информацию в тысячу выразительных слов, которые убедят профессора поставить ему зачёт. Он прекрасно понимал лекции и материал, который им давали, но затем его одноклассники говорили о форматировании и ссылках, и Лен терялся.  
  
      Когда Барри понял задание, он начал передвигать книги, организуя информацию, найденную Леном, и рассказывая о плане эссе. Благодаря ему это звучало так легко. Как будто были какие-то чертежи эссе, в которые Лен не был посвящён. Возможно, так оно и было. Он же пропустил большую часть старшей школы. Возможно, его одноклассники говорили об этом, когда он был занят, заслоняя собой Лизу от их дорогого отца или помогая этому же самому отцу неуклюже нарушать закон. (Было удивительно — и ужасно, — что его отца не ловили и не арестовывали чаще, учитывая, как мало он планировал эти преступления. Теперь, когда Лен и сам был вором, он понимал, что никогда не попался бы на краже, в которой было столько дыр.)  
  
      Нет, у Лена всегда были хороший план и талантливая команда. Например, как в его последнем проекте, суть которого заключалась в том, чтобы сыграть бывшего заключённого, получить диплом и восстановить репутацию. В этот раз в его команде случайно оказался Барри Аллен, молодой и умный студент, который даже не знал о плане Лена. Но это не было проблемой. Барри нужно было знать достаточно для того, чтобы помочь Лену сдать экзамены.   
  
      Он почти ничего не хотел за помощь Лену. Парень, возможно, был единственной причиной, по которой Лен не получал плохие оценки, и всё, что он просил взамен, была пицца. Хотя, кажется, Барри был рад любой еде. Лен чувствовал себя неловко, принося ему только засаленную пиццу, поэтому он просил Мика — его соседа по комнате и третьего человека, задействованного в плане, — готовить для Барри.  
  
      Мик был отличным поваром и почти постоянно готовил для них, поэтому просить его время от времени готовить немного больше, чтобы Лен мог отнести еду Барри, не составило труда. В этот раз он попросил печенье для Барри, а Мик приготовил не только его, но и запеканку из макарон.   
  
      Они составили план работы. Обычно Барри помогал Лену понять, как делать задание, показывая план сочинения. Позже Лен самостоятельно писал эссе, и они снова встречались, чтобы Барри мог помочь ему проверить работу. Однако каждая встреча заканчивалась тем, что Лен давал Барри еду.  
  
      Возможно, он и не лучше всех говорил «Спасибо», особенно за то, в чём очень сильно нуждался, но Лен надеялся, что еда, которую он давал Барри, отлично делала это за него.   
  
      Пробормотав благодарность, Барри откинулся на спинку стула и открыл контейнер с печеньем. По крайней мере, он больше не жаловался, что Лен приносил ему слишком много. Это недовольство быстро устарело.  
  
      — Так какая у тебя специализация? — спросил Барри и откусил кусочек печенья. — Твои задания были буквально обо всём, начиная со строительства моста и заканчивая анатомией мозга, а сегодняшнее касается искусства? — Он пожал плечами. — Я озадачен.  
  
      Лен не удержался, и уголок его губ дёрнулся в позабавленной ухмылке. Возможно, для кого-то его занятия и казались странными, но у него был план и для этого.  
  
      — Инженерия, — ответил он. Инженерия была нужна для того, чтобы разбираться в чертежах. — И непрофилирующие предметы: история искусства… — Чтобы понимать, что лучше украсть. — И психология. — Чтобы он мог читать людей и с лёгкостью менять свои планы.  
  
      — Два непрофилирующих? — поинтересовался Барри. — Впечатляет. — Как будто основные химия и физика Барри не впечатляли куда больше. — Думаю, теперь всё это имеет смысл, — заметил он, указывая рукой на книги по истории искусства. — Почему ты выбрал именно такие предметы?  
  
      Лен склонил голову к плечу, раздумывая над ответом. Он не мог сказать правду, но, возможно, ему удастся подобрать что-то близкое к истине.  
  
      — Я работал с различными устройствами и искусством всю свою жизнь. Решил, что, если я хочу найти работу получше, нужно выбрать то, с чем я знаком.  
  
      Барри кивнул и доел печенье. Лен не рассказал ему свою историю, но думал, что какая-то часть ему была известна. Барри никогда не спрашивал, почему Лен так поздно получал диплом или почему он так и не окончил старшую школу.  
  
      Барри взял ещё одно печенье.  
  
      — Они такие вкусные. Я когда-нибудь смогу познакомиться с твоим другом шеф-поваром?   
  
      Лен прыснул.  
  
      — Может быть, когда-нибудь. А пока что я передам Мику твой комплимент.  
  
      — Пригласи его на фильм, — предложил Барри, широко улыбаясь, как будто ему только что пришла в голову замечательная идея. Очень жаль, что Лен и понятия не имел, о чём он говорит.  
  
      — На что?  
  
      — Музыкальная мания. Сегодня в кампусе показывают несколько мюзиклов. Сегодня же, правда? — спросил Барри, выглядя более удручённым, чем мог выглядеть человек, держащий в руке печенье Мика.  
  
      — Понятия не имею, — ответил Лен, забирая одно из печений Барри. — Никогда об этом не слышал.  
  
      — Оу. — Барри опустил взгляд, а затем улыбка, полная энтузиазма, снова осветила его лицо.  
  
      Лен жевал печенье, наблюдая, как Барри роется в сумке. Он вынырнул со смятой цветной листовкой. Когда Барри разгладил её, Лен увидел, что она информировала о времени и месте проведения «Музыкальной мании», написанной массивными выделяющимися буквами.  
  
      — Вот, — ответил Барри, подталкивая листовку к Лену. — Ты сможешь прийти?  
  
      То, как сильно Барри пытался скрыть свою надежду, было мило. Его взгляд метался между Леном и листовкой, как будто он хотел уставиться на Лена, но знал, что не нужно было этого делать.  
  
      Лен посмотрел на объявление. Сегодня в семь?  
  
      — Конечно, Барри, я смогу прийти, — сказал он, потянувшись через стол и стащив ещё одно печенье. — Сомневаюсь, что у Мика получится, но я приду.  
  
      Улыбка Барри была такой широкой, что его игривый негодующий взгляд не возымел никакого действия, когда он отодвинул контейнер подальше от Лена.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри принюхался к своей рубашке, проходя между стульями, расставленными на лужайке перед большим экраном. Спустя всего несколько минут экран засветится, луг наполнится звуками музыки, и начнётся фильм. А тут был Барри, от которого пахло так, словно он не был в душе несколько дней.  
  
      Он вздохнул и прошёл к столикам и киоскам. Если бы его сосед по комнате не выгнал его прошлой ночью, Барри бы не столкнулся с такой проблемой. Он понимал, что иногда им всем нужно было немного личного времени, когда другой должен был исчезнуть, особенно после свидания, но ещё им необходимо было помнить, что они делили комнату и не могли занимать её на целые сутки.  
  
      Барри не только нужно было слоняться где-то прошлой ночью, но и бродить по кампусу весь день. И каждый раз, когда он возвращался в свою комнату, дверь всё ещё была заблокирована. Его сосед мог хотя бы впустить Барри, чтобы он забрал одежду, но _нет_ , он приставил к двери стул, чтобы не дать Барри войти.  
  
      Ему правда нужно было найти дешёвую квартиру. Или завести друзей, которые разрешали бы ему время от времени проводить ночь у них на диване.  
  
      На одном из столиков лежали стопки бесплатных футболок с названием университета и талисманом. Идеально. Они раздавали вещи на каждом мероприятии, и Барри, который всегда брал то, что предлагали бесплатно, знал, что волонтёры и в этот раз будут дарить сувениры.  
  
      Барри спрятался за одним из динамиков, быстро переоделся и вышел уже в новой футболке.  
  
      Так гораздо лучше. Его старая рубашка оказалась в сумке, а новая футболка пахла чистотой (и немножко пластиком), и Барри правда пришёл вовремя. Теперь нужно было только найти Лена.  
  
      Может, сперва нужно поискать еду, подумал Барри, ошеломлённый запахом попкорна.  
  
      И только когда в очереди перед ним остался всего один человек, он увидел, что попкорн стоил один доллар. А он потратил последние карманные деньги на обед. Отлично.  
  
      Барри уже хотел выйти из очереди, когда кто-то подошёл так близко к нему, что они едва не прижались друг к другу.  
  
      Лен улыбнулся, когда Барри повернулся к нему, и не успел тот объяснить, что собирался уходить из очереди, как Лен подошёл к киоску и купил два ведра попкорна и пару банок газировки.  
  
      Обычно Барри бы заспорил, когда кто-то попытался бы купить ему еду, но сейчас он умирал от голода, был совсем без денег, _и_ они с Леном заключили сделку. Жаль, что это не помешало ему чувствовать себя виновато, когда Лен протянул ему попкорн и газировку.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал Барри, будучи уверенным, что всё ещё выглядит удивлённым, когда они направились к стульям.  
  
      — Тут часто такое устраивают? — спросил Лен, указывая на экран, как только они нашли места позади.  
  
      — Иногда. Может, раз в несколько месяцев, — ответил Барри, опуская банку с газировкой на землю.  
  
      Они не успели поговорить о нескольких ночах кино, на которых присутствовал Барри, потому что музыка, играющая на поляне, постепенно утихла, а экран засветился. Начался фильм, и все замолчали.  
  
      Первым показывали «Поющие под дождём», один из любимых мюзиклов Барри, и он даже не заметил, что напевает себе под нос, пока не увидел, что Лен смотрит на него. Барри ярко покраснел и закинул в рот пригоршню попкорна, чтобы снова не начать подпевать. По крайней мере, он не стал петь так, будто смотрел фильм в одиночестве, но это всё равно было унизительно.  
  
      Это не помешало ему повторять слова беззвучным шёпотом, когда заиграла песня из начальных титров. Под «Поющие под дождём» нужно было танцевать, их песням нужно было подпевать, и каждая унция силы воли Барри уходила на то, чтобы молчать. И даже позабавленные взгляды, которые Лен бросал на его покачивания в такт музыке и шевеление губами, не могли разрушить веселье Барри.  
  
      Не успел фильм закончиться, как долгий день и бессонная ночь дали о себе знать. На последнем номере Барри скорее подавлял зевки, чем своё пение, но когда Лен захотел посмотреть и следующий фильм, он решил остаться. Барри всё равно не был уверен, была ли открыта дверь в его комнату.  
  
      К сожалению, вскоре после начала следующего фильма его веки потяжелели. Барри попытался отвлечь себя едой и пением, но вскоре глаза стали закрываться, а голова — медленно склоняться в сторону, на тёплое плечо рядом с ним.


	5. Chapter 5

      Барри был вымотан.  
  
      Он и вспомнить не мог, когда последний раз крепко спал ночью со дня смерти своей матери, а потому привык вечно быть усталым, но ещё никогда раньше Барри не был вымотан так сильно.  
  
      Он проспал час или два на плече Лена во время фильма — один из самых унизительных моментов в его жизни, и с тех пор Барри избегал Лена, — и это правда было спокойно. Никаких кошмаров, ничего такого. Но с тех пор Барри так сильно не везло.  
  
      Из-за кошмаров, которые снились ему почти каждый день, полноценный ночной сон превращался в несколько коротких, но теперь, когда его сосед занимал их комнату, Барри было ещё сложнее отдохнуть.  
  
      В столовой Барри изо всех сил пытался заставить свой разум придумать решение. Он не хотел идти к старосте — ему казалось, что так будет только хуже, — но разговоры с соседом не помогали, неважно, сколько раз он пытался сделать это.  
  
      Стук хлопьев о пол заставил закрывающиеся глаза Барри широко распахнуться. О нет.  
  
      Он подёргал переключатель вверх и вниз, но хлопья не перестали сыпаться из переполненной миски. В любой другой день Барри бы запаниковал и попытался бы поймать хлопья пустой миской или починить автомат, но не сегодня. Нет, сегодня он просто наклонился вперёд и прижался лбом к быстро пустеющему автомату с хлопьями, глядя сонными глазами на разноцветные «Froot Loops», высыпающиеся из миски на руки и на пол.  
  
      Вздохнув, Барри попытался убедить себя уйти. Однако не успел он этого сделать, как тёплая ладонь легла ему на плечо. Отлично, именно то, что ему было нужно. Теперь ему, наверное, запретят приходить в столовую из-за того, что он сломал оборудование. Тогда он будет не только вымотанным, но и умирающим от голода.  
  
      — Давай, парень, — произнёс знакомый голос, и Барри даже не успел возмутиться по поводу «парня», как Лен уже уводил его из столовой.  
  
      — Что? Но... Лен? — С ним был Лен? Конечно, он встретил Лена именно тогда, когда устраивал беспорядок, будучи полусонным. Барри подавил стон. Вместо этого разумно, как образованный студент колледжа, он сказал: — Миска?   
  
      Потому что, конечно же, самой важной вещью, на которой нужно было сосредоточиться именно сейчас, был тот факт, что он выходил из столовой с миской в руках.   
  
      — Она им не сильно нужна, — ответил Лен, когда они дошли до дверей. И Барри ему поверил. Или, может, ему было плевать. Не говоря ни слова и не колеблясь, Барри позволил Лену провести его сначала через один коридор, потом через другой, пока они не оказались в относительно пустом крыле здания.  
  
      — Что случилось, Барри? — спросил Лен, повернув Барри к себе лицом и положив руки ему на плечи.  
  
      — Ничего, — ответил Барри, но, кажется, не особо убедил Лена. Тот просто смотрел на него до тех пор, пока Барри не почувствовал себя неловко и не отвёл взгляд, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Я устал, — добавил он. Он не хотел говорить о том, почему избегал Лена, не прямо сейчас. Никогда. Барри был бы рад, если бы эта неловкая ситуация просто забылась. У него оставалось ещё несколько дней до их еженедельного занятия, и он надеялся, что к тому времени Лен забудет об этом.  
  
      Пробормотав что-то о том, что ему нужно готовиться к урокам, Барри ушёл. Он был не в настроении говорить. Он просто хотел спать.  
  
      И только когда он свернулся калачиком на стуле в библиотеке, Барри понял, что всё ещё держал в руках переполненную миску с хлопьями. Барри безучастно ел «Froot Loops» по одной за раз, заставляя глаза оставаться открытыми, чтобы съесть хоть что-то.  
  
      Он просто так сильно устал.  
  


***

  
  
      Это была не единственная ошибка, которую Барри совершил на этой неделе.   
  
      На следующий день он споткнулся по дороге в класс, ободрав локоть и завалив ещё трёх студентов.  
  
      В другой день он чуть не пропустил занятие. Он не просто опаздывал — это не было бы чем-то необычным, — он совсем забыл об уроке. И только спустя пять минут после начала занятия Барри вспомнил, что ему нужно было куда-то идти, и побежал, покинув местечко под деревом, под которым он дремал.  
  
      К тому моменту, как они с Леном встретились во время одного из еженедельных занятий, Барри уже был на последнем издыхании. Он знал, что должен быть настороже, если хотел быть полезным, а потому подготовился.  
  
      Плюхнувшись на стул напротив Лена, Барри достал из сумки «Monster energy». Он открыл его и вылил в огромную, наполовину опустошённую чашку кофе, а затем залпом выпил эту смесь. Не самый здоровый вариант, но самый быстрый способ получить достаточно кофеина и сахара, чтобы не спать ещё несколько часов.  
  
      И только когда Барри закончил, он поднял голову и понял, что Лен смотрит на него с ужасом.  
  
      Хах. Наверное, Барри ещё никогда не видел таких сильных эмоций на лице Лена.  
  
      — Что, — медленно поинтересовался Лен, — ты только что сделал?  
  
      — Выпил? — скорее спросил, чем ответил Барри. Что он должен был сказать? Какой вообще должна быть реакция человека, когда его застают за чем-то странным? Хотя Барри был удивлён, что всё ещё не знал ответа на этот вопрос, учитывая, как часто его обычное поведение кажется остальным странным.  
  
      — Ты не должен...  
  
      — Я просто устал, — ответил Барри, перебивая Лена. Он правда не хотел говорить об этом.  
  
      — Ты ужасно часто устаёшь в последнее время, — заметил Лен, но это звучало как обвинение, поэтому Барри напрягся.  
  
      — И? — резко ответил он.  
  
      — И что случилось с твоей рукой? — поинтересовался Лен, указывая на царапину, которая осталась у Барри после падения.   
  
      — Что? — спросил Барри, растерявшись из-за резкой смены темы. — Ничего. Я просто упал.  
  
      — Ты упал, — бесцветным голосом повторил Лен. Барри не мог понять, что означает тон Лена, и был озадачен резкой сменой темы разговора.  
  
      — Ага... — медленно ответил он, вопросительно глядя на Лена. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих мгновений, Барри был озадачен, а Лен чего-то ждал. _Чего_ он ждал, Барри не знал, но либо он дождался, либо сдался, потому что в итоге Лен откинулся на спинку стула, выглядя таким же расслабленным, как и всегда.  
  
      — Давай начнём, — всё ещё бесцветным голосом предложил он, не глядя на Барри.  
  


***

  
  
      В конце недели Барри запихнул грязное бельё в рюкзак и отнёс его к Джо. Когда он пришёл туда, никого не было дома, поэтому он вошёл, открыв дверь своими ключами, и загрузил стиральную машинку.  
  
      В гостиной Барри сел на диван и начал смотреть телевизор, ожидая сигнала, оповещающего о том, что его одежда постирана. Он не хотел засыпать, но уже через мгновение Айрис приподнимала его голову, чтобы сесть на диван. Когда она опустила его голову себе на колени, Барри обнял её ноги и устроился поудобнее.  
  
      Айрис рассмеялась.  
  
      — У тебя разве нет своего дивана?  
  
      — Твой удобнее, — неразборчиво пробормотал Барри.  
  
      — Значит, ты приходишь только ради дивана?  
  
      Барри кивнул.  
  
      — И душа. И стиральной машинки.  
  
      Айрис снова рассмеялась, но затем замолчала, играя с волосами Барри. Это было изумительно. Если она так и будет продолжать, Барри снова уснёт.  
  
      — Ты остаёшься на ночь? — спросила Айрис, пока он не задремал слишком сильно.  
  
      — Угу. Уйду в понедельник утром, — пробормотал он.  
  
      — Хорошо. Тогда у нас будет куча времени, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
  
      Барри издал вопросительный звук. Они говорили по телефону почти каждый день. Что они могли наверстать?  
  
      — Почему ты такой уставший, Барр?  
  
      А, вот что. Барри заворчал, пряча лицо в её ногах, но Айрис просто тянула его за волосы, пока он не повернулся на спину, глядя на неё.  
  
      — Мой сосед — придурок, — ответил он, стараясь не звучать как обиженный ребёнок, которому не нравился его приятель.  
  
      — Что он сделал? — спросила Айрис.   
  
      — Он постоянно говорит, что ему нужна комната, и не пускает меня. — Барри чувствовал себя жалким, как будто он жаловался, что кто-то не хочет делиться с ним чем-то, но Айрис, судя по всему, так не думала.  
  
      — Он что? — спросила она, выглядя куда более расстроенной, чем представлял Барри. Из-за этого он почувствовал, что может добавить что-то ещё.  
  
      — Я начал брать на уроки дополнительную одежду, на случай если я не смогу попасть в комнату вечером. И в основном я просто ем в столовой, но это нормально благодаря системе питания.  
  
      — В этом нет ничего нормального, Барр, — заметила Айрис. — Ты можешь с кем-то поговорить, чтобы тебя переселили в другую комнату?  
  
      Он не решался зайти так далеко, потому что думал, что они смогут решить всё мирным путём, но это, судя по всему, не работало. И Барри не верил, что, если он попросит старосту вмешаться, это что-то изменит. Его сосед, кажется, был из тех, кто только разозлится и выместит свою злость на Барри.  
  
      — Я подумаю об этом, — ответил Барри, и он говорил серьёзно. Может, это была хорошая идея. Он не мог полагаться только на то, что сможет спать у Джо на выходных. Барри нужно было нормальное жильё с кроватью, на которой он всегда мог отдохнуть.  
  
      — Хорошо, — сказала Айрис и снова принялась играть с его волосами.  
  
      Засыпая, Барри не мог не подумать, как сильно он скучает по дому. А спустя час, когда он проснулся от очередного кошмара, Барри понял, как сильно он был благодарен Айрис за то, что она не стала спрашивать о его снах, а просто отдала ему пульт и сказала, что сегодня его очередь выбирать, что смотреть на Нетфликсе.


End file.
